How Little They Knew
by BigEyesBigSmile
Summary: Ladybug had been missing for a year. The mayor finally announced her death and there was city-wide funeral. The people mourned. No one is the same anymore, especially blonde hair, green-eyed hero, and a lonely, blue-eyed, black haired, student...


It was as if the sky could sense the earth had lost something precious and decided to mourn with it. Dark clouds covered the streets of Paris, pouring rain from the heavens. Black umbrellas were up, shielding the crowd from the relentless pounding droplets.

In the open park, a stage had been set up in front of the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir. A tent was pitched over it so the equipment, mikes, speakers, and etc. wouldn't get wet. The Mayor stood at the center of the podium with his head bowed in silence. Aside from the pouring rain, the whole crowd, which filled the entire park, was quiet as well. It was a somber silence which instilled a sense of despair. Even the animals seemed to feel strong emotion of grief.

"Today… we are here to honor the memory of Paris's greatest hero… Ladybug."

A few sniffles could be heard from the crowd.

"A beacon of light when the world was at its darkest, a symbol of hope when all seemed hopeless, and a strong steadfast leader when the city had lost its way… that was Ladybug. When Hawkmoth first attacked we didn't know what to do. Suddenly, akumas were everywhere and we soon found out we couldn't fight back against the dark magic. Then swooping in with her yoyo, Ladybug defeated the akuma and told Hawkmoth that he would never win so long as she was there to protect us. And—"his voice broke, "and she kept the promise. She was always fighting for us. She saved so many lives I am sure all of us present here today are in her debt.

Unfortunately, this day, a year ago, Paris failed her. Ladybug and Chat Noir went up against Hawkmoth to finally defeat him. I… As the Mayor should have sent reinforcements… should have done something. But in naivety, I thought it was no matter. That Ladybug and Chat Noir would emerge victorious. And they did. But we didn't expect such a cost. We, the citizens of Paris, stood by and watched on the bridge, as Hawkmoth brutally beat Ladybug before throwing her into the river… we are all to blame.

The city has lost something great, something that no amount of money could ever buy. It truly is a dark day." The Mayor finished.

Somewhere in the crowd, a young boy stood. His blonde hairplastered to sides of his face and his eyes shut. He had no umbrella and he simply stood in the rain, letting it pour down upon him in order to hide his many tears.

\--A week later--

The class was strangely quiet or at least quieter than the usual. The funeral seemed to have opened a lot of old wounds for the students. Alix and Kim didn't bicker or bet as much. Nathanael was even more withdrawn and silent, how that was possible no one knew. Mylene stayed close to Ivan and they talked in hushed tones. Rose was less bouncy and Juleka… was Juleka. Nino and Alya seemed more run down than usual; Alya, who usually was spouting theories about Ladybug's possible survival, was quiet. Even Chloe and Sabrina weren't as nasty as before. However, the ones who had really changed the most wereAdrien and Marinette.

Adrien came to school silent, without a smile. He occasionally spoke to his classmates but nothing more than bare formalities. He always seemed to be elsewhere, thinking about other things. After it was revealed his father had been Hawkmoth, the press seemed to want to eat him alive. He could hardly exit his house without being mobbed. Over the year, he had gotten better but he still was very distant.

And Marinette… she had undergone some sort of freak accident. A year ago she had disappeared for a couple days before showing up at the hospital nearly dead. She had spent several weeks in the hospital and a couple months going through therapy yet she looked like a scared animal most of the time. Sometimes noises would trigger her and she would begin panicking. While she was at home she wouldn't see anyone and even after the new semester started a month ago, talking to her was nearly impossible. Her hair was never in her classic bouncy pigtails; instead fell to her shoulders limply and into her face, hiding her eyes.

The whole class was worried for them, Alya especially. Even though she sat by her best friend's side, getting her to say more than five or six words was a challenge.

In a spur of the moment decision, Alya turned to Marinette and asked quietly,

"Hey, do you mind if I switch with Nino for today?"

"Huh… no, I don't mind," Marinette replied softly.

"You sure? You'll be sitting next to Adrien." Alya gently teased.

"Yeah… that's fine."

"Okay…" Alya said before quickly walking to Nino and Adrien's desk.

"Hey Adrien," She started, "Do you mind switching for this class? I kind of want to sit next to Nino."

"Sure" Adrien answered. He quickly got up and sat by Marinette.

Alya glanced at Chloe to make sure she didn't cause any trouble. Thankfully, Chloe didn't seem to notice the change. The red head was also a little miffed at how monotonous her best friend had reacted to Adrien sitting beside her. A year ago, she would have freaked out and blushed and stuttered looking unbelievably adorable. Now, she just kept her eyes on the pages in front of her. Alya's ship was slowly sinking.

"Nino we need to do something." Alya said softly to her boyfriend.

"I know."

"They're not acting right and are so shut in."

"I know." Nino stated.

"Then what should we do?" Alya asked.

Nino sighed, "I was trying to get Adrien to come over and play some games or something but he just won't come out of his house. I can kind of understand the dude, but at the same time, it's been ages. Do you remember the time he used to leap at the chance to do something social?"

"I know how that feels. I tried to take Marinette shopping for fabric as a yay we're going to school together again gift. Do you know what she said to me?"

"What?"

Alya mimicked her friend's voice, "I don't need any fabric. I'm not going to be designing anymore."

"What?!" Nino exclaimed.

The class stared at his sudden outburst. He turned pink before quickly muttering an apology. He turned back to Alya and whispered,

"Why would she say that? She loves designing. And she's amazing at it."

"Loved apparently… I really don't know what's going on with her. It's been a year and I was hoping… I don't know that she would be a little more open. I miss my best friend." Alya said, tearing a bit.

"Hey, it's okay babe," Nino hugged his girlfriend. "Maybe we should all go. You know you, me, Adrien, and Marinette, the four of us together again. That might get them to come along. We'll make it something simple like pizza and ice-cream at my place."

"Maybe… I'll ask." Alya said quietly.

The door opened and their teacher came in.

"Alright students, please pull your books out, it's time to start."

(Line break)

"Hey Marinette?" Alya sat down beside her friend at the lunch table.

It was the table in the farthest corner, away from all signs of human life.

"Yeah?" Marinette turned away from picking at her food to face her friend.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to Nino's place later today with me and Adrien for you know some pizza and ice-cream maybe play some games or something. We haven't really… hung out for a while and I would really like to. I miss you girl."

Marinette didn't say anything for a moment and Alya thought that she was going to say no. However, the girl turned back to her food, hunched over, her midnight blue hair hiding her eyes. She looked guilty.

"I… guess coming wouldn't be so bad. You're right; we haven't hung out in a long time. I'm sorry."

Alya squealed with excitement and rushed to hug her friend. Marinette stiffened in the embrace before relaxing.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Just show up okay?" Alya joked. "Don't think I haven't forgotten all those times you ditched me randomly for no reason."

Marinette's expression became pained and her eyes seemed to stare into the empty space behind Alya. Alya wondered if she had said something wrong.

"… Don't worry about it. It won't ever happen again." Marinette finally replied.

"Let's eat shall we?"

"Yeah…"

(Line break)

Nino watched as Alya gave him a thumb's up for across the dining hall. Adrien and Nino were seated at a table which was directly parallel to where Alya and Marinette sat. The table, like Marinette's, was far away from the where the majority of student body sat. Nino grinned at Alya's bright smile. Now that he knew Marinette was coming, he hoped Adrien would at least consider the offer.

"Bro…" Nino started.

"What."

"Alya, Marinette, and I are going to go chill at my house after school; some pizza and ice-cream and if you're up to it, maybe a couple games. We'd really like for you to join us. It's been a while since the four of us have done anything together. So wha'd'ya say?"

Adrien sighed. "Maybe, I just don't know… if I'm up to it or not. I know it's been a while since we've hung out but…"

Nino knew exactly where this was going. Adrien would say he'd think about it and text him "no" later. However, a little idea appeared in his mind, a way that might convince Adrien to come along.

"The deal is; I and Alya are trying to help Marinette out." Nino stated.

"Marinette?" Adrien sounded slightly surprised.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Nino groaned. He loved the dude but he could be really dense sometimes.

"Well… she has seemed a bit off since her accident but…"

"A bit off? Dude, Alya told me she's quite designing."

"What?!" Adrien's knees hit the table top.

"My reaction exactly." Nino said.

"But… but she was so good."

"Whatever happened to her really hurt her. Alya's trying to make her feel better. She thought that if we all got together again, it might make her happier."

"Well… If it's for Marinette then… I guess I can come. What time?"

"Five sounds good." Nino replied.

"Well then I'll see you later today at five I suppose." Adrien said softly. "It really has been a while hasn't it."

"Yeah it has…"

(Line break)

Marinette sat in her room alone on her bed, a single earing in her hand. The room was dark and the drapes were shut. She ran a finger behind her ear and for a moment, the scared rip where an earring had been torn out was visible. She closed her eyes and shivered, memories flashing through her mind.

Smack! Whack!

Blow after blow pounded her. Her yoyo was somewhere on the road, out of reach and Chat… she couldn't see where he was. When they had been fighting Hawkmoth in the mansion, they had gotten separated. A minute later, Ladybug was by herself combating the butterfly villain. At first she had been able to hold her own, but Hawkmoth was too strong and without Chat to fall back on, she quickly began losing.

Her eyes were shut and her hands in front of her, trying desperately to take some of the impact from Hawkmoth's cane. She was way out of her league. She staggered backwards. With a final kick Hawkmoth sent her rolling to the ground. The impact hurt worse than anything she had felt before. Lying there, she opened her eyes

Her yoyo… it was right at her fingertips.

She wiggled her fingers slightly but found that she had no strength to actually move.

"Such a pathetic little girl. See here Paris! See your hero!" Hawkmoth spat.

He kicked her yoyo away. Ladybug watched as it disappeared off the side of the bridge. She had failed. She hadn't been strong enough.

Hawkmoth laughed and picked her up with one hand by the collar of her suit. She found herself unable to breathe.

"You never understood true power, even though you had it in your hands. You are unworthy to have these."

With his other hand, he violently tore the spotted stud from her ear. She yelled as she felt her ear erupt in pain. The magic of the suit, which was one of the only things keeping her frompassing out, began to fade.

It hurthurthurt

Tearing, her eyes caught sight of Chat Noir. He was behind Hawkmoth, his baton ready to swing. If she held on for just a moment longer he would…

Hawkmoth turned around and put Ladybug's fading body before him. Chat Noir stopped his advance but the rage in his eyes said everything.

"Put. Her. Down." He said through grit teeth.

"Hand me your miraculous." Hawkmoth grinned.

"No-o" Ladybug coughed as she choked out the words.

Chat was torn. She could see the desperate confusion in his eyes; his beautiful green eyes. Had she ever told him that? How beautiful he was? How many times had he told her? She knew he was infatuated with her. He wouldn't choose…

So she'd have to choose for him.

Mustering the last of her strength, Marinette swung her legs in a final attempt to free herself of Hawkmoth's grasp. Shepowerfully kicked the villain's chest and he roared in pain, momentarily loosening his grasp.

Marinette didn't know they were so close to the edge.

The momentum was enough to hurl her over the side of the bridge and into the water below. She heard Chat yell and she thought she saw a hand reach for her but it was pulled back and she kept falling.

Splash!

Marinette rose to her feet and wildly surveyed her surroundings. She was in her room. She wasn't in the water. It must have been her parents using the bathroom sink or something. She sighed before sitting down again.

A tear escaped her eye as she stared at the little piece of jewelry.

This was what she had been reduced to. A scared, fragmented, shell of who she once was. She was so broken she was absolutely sure no one could fix her. That no one wanted to.

Who would want her?

Certainly not Adrien, not Alya, not Nino, not anyone; no one would want a tattered mess like her.

Chat Noir wouldn't want her either. He needed a partner who could actually hold themselves together. Who was actually confident and brave; all the things she wasn't.

At least a year ago she could have pretended she was. But not anymore.

It was better that people believed that Ladybug was dead because honestly… it wasn't that far from the truth.

(Line break)

Adrien placed his bag on his bed and now that they were alone, Plagg flew out of his pocket. The little black kwami quickly grabbed a piece of camembert and munched on it for a moment before saying,

"I'm glad you decided to help out your friend."

"… I am too." Adrien sighed before sitting down at his desk.

Across from him, in a little open ring box was a single earring. Memories… Adrien blinked back the tears, trying his best to hold the emotions in. He was tired of crying and fighting with himself. He was exhausted of everything. For the past year he had hoped and hoped that she would come back. That one night on patrol, she would appear again and everything would be better. However, when the Mayor announced her funeral, suddenly everything seemed so concrete.

He remembered how helpless she had been. How close he was. If he had just been a little faster, he might have saved her. She had trusted him and when she needed him most, he had failed. He remembered how livid he had been as Hawkmoth pulled him back from rescuing his lady. They had fought and Adrien had nearly beaten Hawkmoth to death. He recalled her crying face and the red which dripped from her ear after Hawkmoth had brutally ripped the miraculous earring out of her earlobe. In that instant, he had wanted Hawkmoth dead.

What chilled him was how little Adrien actually cared about his moral compass in that moment.

How tiny his father's life seemed to him. Adrien wouldn't have minded killing his dad if it meant avenging his lady. Plagg seemed to read his thoughts.

"She wouldn't have wanted that you know."

"I know… it's just… what am I supposed to do without her Plagg? It's been a year and the wound is still just as deep. Every day I can't stop thinking about her and how much I messed up." Adrien vented. He stood up knocking his chair to the floor. "It's my fault she's dead. It's my fault that her body—"his voice went hoarse, "Is lying somewhere at the bottom of a cold river." Adrien ran his fingers through his hair, clutching his head tightly.

"Kid, she wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this." Plagg tried.

"But it's my fault… She knew… she knew how much my miraculous meant to me. How much… I loved my freedom. I could tell when she looked at me in those last moments Plagg…she was thinking of me… and I don't deserve that."

"She wasn't just thinking about you. She was thinking about Paris. She was being a hero which is what she was chosen to do. She isn't the first miraculous user to die fighting for what is right nor will she be the last. The best you can do kid, is honor her memory and sacrifice."

"I know but… I miss her so much." Adrien exhaled shakily.

"And you will continue to miss her. Chat Noir is never the same after he loses his Ladybug. This is going to stick with you for a long time and will never really go away. But you have to brave through it. That's the burden of being Chat Noir." Plagg said.

"When did you get so wise?" Adrien chuckled dryly.

"When you forced me to be," Plagg deadpanned.

"I better get to studying now since I'm going to patrol later" Adrien sighed, the heaviness of the atmosphere lifted slightly.

"Yeah, falling asleep on the job isn't the best way to protect Paris."

"No it isn't."

He stared once more at the single earing which he had pried from Hawkmoth's fingers. He reached over and shut the box, placing it in his jacket pocket. Maybe carrying a piece of her with him would help soothe the pain.

(Line break)

Marinette stood in front of Nino's house, her arm raised to knock. She just stood there unsure whether she should really go in or not. Suddenly, coming here seemed like a bad idea. She couldn't face everyone and talk to them just like old times. The old Marinette was gone and there was really no point. Marinette felt a prick in her jean's pocket.

Earlier, in her haste to hide the earring from her mom who had spontaneously decided to check on her, Marinette had stuffed the thing in her front pocket. The small pinprick was enough to pull her mind out of the gutter. It almost seemed like Tikki was telling Marinette to get over herself once more. Trying her best to put on a smile, Marinette knocked on the door. It opened revealing Alya.

"Girl! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I am too" She replied softly, returning Alya's quick hug. "Is Adrien here yet?"

"Now you're sounding like yourself!" Alya laughed before pulling Marinette into the room.

The room felt warm and the smell of pizza filled her nose. It was a small and quant living room and the TV was on playing reruns of an old cartoon but there was no audio. Chill music, one of Nino's creations probably, was playing, making the home seem truly welcoming. In the kitchen, Nino had two pizza boxes which he brought to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table in front of the TV. It already had plastic cups, soda, and ice on it.

Marinette was pulled by Alya to the couch on which they both sat down. Finally answering her question, Nino replied,

"He said he'd be here in a minute. Something about running into a donut delivery guy."

Alya snorted. "That sounds like him. Sometimes I wonder whether some of that stuff actually happens to him or he's just making it up."

"Don't be too hard on my man," Nino said, "He's got to avoid the press. Who knows what they would do to him if they saw him out in the open. They'd be onto him like piranhas onto raw meat."

"Ew," Alya blanched, "Don't be gross Nino. We're going to eat. "

Marinette smiled at the exchange. Alya noticed and visibly brightened. It was working.

"So where are your parents Nino?" Marinette asked tentatively.

"Dad's away on a business trip and Mom is working late so we have the house to ourselves for a while."

Suddenly, from the back of the house, Adrien came shaking dust out of his hair. He had a black scarf which was dusty andcovered the lower half of his face while also wearing sunglasses.

Nino and Alya leapt to their feet while Marinette just stared.

"Dude… how on earth did you get in here and why are you wearing that?" Nino gaped.

"Sorry… press… I had to take the long way around and get in through the attic."

"And just how did you get into the attic, you secretly Chat Noir or something?" Alya teased.

"No, I climbed the ivy the runs alongside the entrance and picked the trap door lock." Adrien admitted while rubbing his head sheepishly.

Nino and Alya's jaws dropped to the floor. However, Marinette began giggling. At the sound of her amusement, Alya and Nino broke out in laughter and Adrien joined with a chuckle of his own. All of a sudden, he remembered how pretty Marinette was when she laughed.

"Chat Noir no, but maybe James… blonde." Adrien chimed.

Marinette quieted in an instant. Her mind found itself reminiscing of another blonde hair, green-eyed super hero.

Alya felt her best friend's mood shift. She turned to Nino with a frantic look in her eye. "Say something!" her eyes seemed to scream. Nino momentarily panicked and squawked. His girlfriend was so fearsome sometimes. The high-pitched noise brought Marinette out of her short flash-back. She wiped her glassy eyes and said shakily,

"T-th-that pun m-must have be-en made out of p-p-aper because it- it was tear-able."

Alya snorted and Nino breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Adrien just snickered.

"I am a-pawed that you would accuse my puns of being paw-ful!"

Marinette clicked her tongue, confidence returning, "That last one didn't even make any… cents."

"I'll have you know I work really hard to be punny! It's come from… ears of practice!" Adrien grinned mischievously.

Alya and Nino watched in amazement as the two began bickering with one another as if… nothing had ever happened to the both of them. Catching each other's eyes, they smiled and did a small fist bump.

(Line break)

With pizza, soft drinks, and ice-cream in their stomachs, everyone was completely full. They had played games and laughed and joked the night away. Neither Marinette nor Adrien could remember the last time they had laughed this much. Marinette looked at her phone. It was ten. She had stayed far later than she had planned to.

"Shoot… I told Mom I'd be back at 9:30. I need to go."

"I must bid you all far well as well." Adrien said, noticing he'd have to go on patrol soon. "Are you walking back?" He asked Marinette who was at the door.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should accompany you then." Adrien stated.

"You don't have to." Marinette started.

"But I want to." Adrien finished.

Behind him, Marinette saw Alya winking suggestively at the whole ordeal. Marinette returned a glare.

The blue-eyed girl exhaled, "If you insist."

"I do." Adrien replied while tying his scarf and putting on his sunglasses.

"Then let's go." She said finally and they left the house.

As they walked along the sidewalks underneath the stars, Marinette wondered what her old self would have given for this moment. Eventually, Adrien broke the silence.

"The stars are pretty tonight aren't they?" He sounded wistful.

"They are. Too bad we have to crane our heads to see them though." Marinette replied.

"Yeah, I guess if we wanted to go stargazing a roof top would be best." Adrien stuffed his hands in his pocket.

A chilly wind blew through the streets and Marinette shivered.

"Are you cold? Do you need the scarf?" Adrien asked worried.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

"You sure?" Adrien asked once more.

"I'm sure."

The silence came back but Adrien was determined to keep chatting with Marinette. He distinctly remembered a year ago, she could barely hold a conversation with him but now she seemed completely at ease with him. He wanted to milk it for all it was worth. He found that tonight, he really like conversing with her.

"It's still a nice night."

"Now that all the rain clouds have gone, yes," Marinette answered.

"It's been raining ever since… her funeral. It was almost like the sky was weeping for her too that day." Adrien said softly.

Marinette stayed silent.

"Were you there? I don't remember seeing you." Adrien asked.

"… No, I was at home. I don't… I don't like water." Marinette stuttered slightly.

"Oh yeah… sorry, I forgot about your accident." Adrien apologized.

"It's alright. I'm… okay now."

"And we're here." Adrien said stopping in front of the door.

"Thanks for walking me home." Marinette said quietly.

They looked at each other for a moment. Adrien wanted to say something more but couldn't find the right words to say. Marinette turned away and reached into her pocket for the house keys. However, as she pulled them out, her earring must have been caught on the chain. As she put the key in the lock, she heard a small clink.

The little piece of jewelry hit the ground and rolled over by Adrien's feet. It was at just the right spot. The light from the street lamps shone on it and Adrien's green eyes widened. He reached down to pick it up but Marinette was faster. She wrapped her fingers around it but before she could put it back in her pocket, Marinette found her hand tightly grasped by Adrien's.

The friendly but a bit awkward atmosphere was replaced a heavy one as Adrien stared coldly at the raven haired girl.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

Marinette glared right back. "Let go."

"Not until you tell me where you got this from." He repeated himself.

"It's mine."

"It's not yours. It can't be." Adrien stated icily.

"Let go!" She shouted.

She pulled her arm down and twisted it, effectively escaping Adrien's grip. However, the earring slipped through her fingers and clattered on the ground once more. Their eyes met and a fiery blue clashed with a burning green. They both dove for the piece of jewelry.

Again, Marinette reached it first but as she landed on the ground, Adrien pinned her. She kicked him off and as he fell backwards, she rose to her feet. Adrien struggled to pick himself up and Marinette ran.

She ran past the bakery and down the dark roads of Paris.

Street after street, she raced down each one, looking behind her every second or so to make sure Adrien wasn't following her. After it seemed like she had lost him, Marinette slowed down and began walking at a normal pace.

She found herself near the fountain. The wind blew again and she really wished she had brought her jacket. Sitting down at a bench, she stared at the earring.

"Why do you keep causing me so much trouble?" She said angrily, "You're supposed to bring me good luck. Tonight was actually good for once and you ruined it! All that you've ever done is destroyed my life! " Marinette sobbed in silence for a minute.

"Hello princess… I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." An achingly familiar voice said.

Marinette inhaled sharply. There he was, up close and in person; Chat Noir.

She knew he still did night patrols. He had moved on after Ladybug's death and she was happy for him. For the past year, Marinette had been so careful to avoid him. Why was he here? Why now?

Something that doesn't belong to you… no…

She slipped the earring back into her pocket.

"I don't have anything Chat Noir." Marinette said, her voice trembling slightly.

Chat Noir stared emotionlessly at the shaking girl.

"Yes you do. I ran into the Agreste boy just now. He told me that you have one of Ladybug's earrings." Chat Noir stated.

Marinette kept her face to the ground. Maybe… Maybe it was time to give it up? Holding onto the earring had brought her nothing but pain. At least she'd be giving it to Chat who she trusted completely instead of Adrien. Marinette stood, still refusing to make eye contact. She fished the piece of jewelry out of her pocket and held it out with a quivering hand.

In a second Chat had taken it.

"How did you get this?"

"I…"

Marinette didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that it was hers. She couldn't say she found it either, otherwise he'd ask why she hadn't given it to him earlier.

"Why did you say it was yours?" Chat took a step forward, his voice slightly softer.

Marinette's blue eyes widened and she finally looked up. Her tearing blue eyes met his unsure ones. Chat sucked in a breath. Her blue eyes looked so familiar. Why were they so memorable?

Marinette turned and ran.

It was all she really knew how to do now. She ran out of the fountain area and into the street. She heard Chat yell behind her. Cars zipped by but so much adrenalin was running through Marinette's body, she acted completely on instinct and maneuvered her way through the traffic. She could hear his footsteps catching up to her own. The familiar sound of his baton came from behind and Marinette dove sideways, watching as the silver stick whooshed past her.

She was just running. She had no idea where she was, or where she was heading.

His footsteps grew louder and louder and Marinette began panicking. She couldn't face him! If she was caught she would have to tell him the truth and she'd rather die--

"Look out!" A late night jogger cried as he rammed into the terrified girl.

Marinette was slammed into the side of-- oh God no-- the bridge.

She was on the bridge. Her frightened eyes peered at the churning water below her and Marinette felt her feet collapse under her. She began hyperventilating. Her hands clutched the side of her head and she couldn't think straight.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened to her?"

"Is she alright?"

The voices began melting together. She shut her eyes tightly trying to reign herself in but was completely unable to. The waves in the water were crashing against the shore. She was drowning in them. She was suffocating under everything.

She couldn't breathe.

"Marinette!" His voice was barely distinguishable above the rest.

At this point, her mind was reacting on pure survival instinct.

"Chat!"

Strong arms were wrapped around her and the swaying seemed to stop for a moment. She clung tighter to her rock in the storm.

"Chat… Please… take me away…" Her voice broke.

"Hold on princess…"

(Line break)

They were on a roof top, Chat still holding her, rubbing her back as she began breathing more normally. His presence was comforting but at the same time, Marinette couldn't help but be scared. It was over. The secret was over. She'd have to tell him now.

"Easy princess…" He whispered.

After a moment, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Chat replied.

Marinette looked up at the stars, "except there's everything to be sorry about."

"… Why did you keep the earring when you found it?" Chat asked.

Marinette chuckled mirthlessly. "I didn't find it…"

Chat stared at her confused. "What do you mean you didn't find it?"

"I… I… I can't damn it!" She yelled rising to her feet, her back to the still seated super hero. "I can't do this, I'm not prepared! I was supposed to die! All of this was supposed to die!" She gestured wildly with her hands. "After I fell I thought it was over, that I wouldn't have to worry anymore but I. Came. Up. I was soooooo lucky! That's what everyone said. You know what I thought? I thought I was so broken! I'm shattered and I can't even find all the pieces, let alone pull myself back together. Everyone keeps expecting me to. That I'll show up with a smile! That I can go back to being my old self. But she's dead!" Marinette cried.

Marinette's shoulders slumped and Chat just watched, unsure what to do or say.

"I thought…" she tilted her head slightly, their eyes meeting once more. "I thought that being dead was better than being a failure. If I came back… I would only disappoint everyone and that scared me the most." She sniffled. "But I guess it's too late… I really do wish I had drowned that day…"

Chat's eyes widened. When Marinette had turned her head, her hair fell away for a moment and her ear was in view. Behind a plain white stud, on her skin, was a distinct scar, a messed up, ripped, line of tissue. It all made sense now.

Suddenly, Marinette found herself wrapped in a tight embrace. Chat's arms clung tightly to her and were shaking.

"Wha…"

"My Lady… My Lady… My Lady, My Lady…" He said over and over again.

He was crying?

"Chat…"

"You're alive." Chat wept.

"Kitty, I'm so sorry--"

"Don't apologize my lady, it's wasn't your fault." He whispered to her, still clinging to her as if his life depended on it.

"But I failed! I abandoned you and ran away like a coward! I--"

"No!" Chat stated firmly. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I wasn't fast enough to save you that day. And all the pain you went through, you endured because of me! It is not your fault my lady."

The conviction in his eyes made Marinette's walls crumble.

"Chat." Marinette cried.

"Ladybug"

They just stood there on the rooftop, underneath the stars, crying and holding each other. Marinette had already cried so much that day, her eyes began drying up. She knew if she continued she'd start running out of tears.

"You… You should let go so I can wipe these awful tears away." She said, trying to sound a little upbeat.

"I'm never letting you go." Chat replied.

"Chat!" she protested lightly, "I really do need to wipe the tears away, otherwise I'm going to get snot on your suit and you're going to get snot on me!"

"Sorry!" Chat said quickly before pulling away.

Marinette giggled a little at his behavior before wiping her eyes and nose on the back of her sleeve. Manners be damned. She didn't have a tissue anyway. They stood awkwardly for a moment, neither quite sure what to say next. Chat opened his mouth but then shut if half-way but Marinette could tell he wanted to ask her something.

"Go ahead and ask kitty… I… I don't really care anymore anyway." She said.

"Why didn't you come back? You weren't dead. You were alive. You've been alive all this time. And I'm happy that you're alive! It's just… you could have said something. You could have at least told me…"

Marinette looked at her feet, guilt washing over her.

"I… I didn't think Paris would want me. I… I can't move like I used to, even after all the therapy and I get triggered by sounds and water… water scares me. What you saw on the bridge earlier? That wasn't even the worst episode. Mom and Dad turned on the faucet in my hospital room once after I woke up… I nearly had a heart attack. I was… am so broken. I'd just be a hindrance. So I thought Paris would be better off if Ladybug had died."

"Marinette… I can't say that you're not broken. I can't say that you're still the same as you were a year ago. You're not. But neither am I." Chat stepped closer to her and gently put his hand to her chin, lifting her face. "After I thought I lost you for good… I pretty much lost the will to live. Do not think that Paris would be better off without you. Don't think that I would be better off without you. Without you I'm a yin with no yang, a half of a whole… a Chat Noir without his Ladybug."

"Chat… thanks…" Marinette said softly.

They were so close. Their faces weren't even an inch apart. Marinette found herself lost in the deep green eyes of her partner. She wondered why she had been so scared of facing him. Chat leaned in.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was slow, tentative, and unsure but it was filled with warmth.

Marinette suddenly realized what she was doing and blushed, breaking the kiss. Chat was also quite flustered but she couldn't tell because of the mask.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Marinette squeaked.

"Yeah… sorry…" Chat said rubbing his neck nervously.

They both laughed lightly. After a moment, Marinette said, "We should, I mean, I should probably head home. I am out way later than I planned on being and my parents are probably worried sick."

"Yeah, I guess we should go then." Chat swirled his baton and stepped to the ledge of the building. "Oh wait!" He suddenly exclaimed, "Here's your earring, you probably want it back." He turned, fishing the little jewelry piece out of one of his many pockets.

Marinette stared at his hand before curling his fingers back around the miraculous. Chat watched the little action surprised.

"I only had one," Marinette started, "I don't know what happened to the other one so you probably should keep this one safe."

Chat coughed. "Only one… right… well uh, I actually have the other one. Hold on a minute."

He placed the lone earring into Marinette's hand before she could protest.

"Wait are you--"

There was a flash of emerald light and before Marinette stood Adrien who was looking quite sheepish. While Marinette was dumbstruck, Adrien fumbled in his pocket before pulling out a small black box. A high pitched voice said snarkily,

"Now get down on one knee and propose."

The teens turned crimson and Adrien yelled, "Plagg!"

"What? I thought it was fitting."

The little black kwami floated towards Marinette and said, "Hey kid, good on ya."

"Good on me? For what?" Marinette asked.

"For being a fighter," He said, "for pulling yourself out of the water and piecing yourself back together. You may not think you've recovered completely and you're not wrong. You still have a ways to go. But you're here and you saved me from having to endure more months of this kid's whining." The kwami finished.

Adrien glared at Plagg and Marinette smiled, "Whining?" She looked at Adrien who blushed again.

"I wouldn't call it whining…" Adrien tried but Plagg interrupted.

"Moaning and groaning and complaining 24/7."

"Plagggggg…." Adrien groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, well, are you going to give it to her or what?" The kwami said.

Adrien opened the little box revealing the other earring.

"I… uh, took it with me tonight. I usually take it with me most patrols. When you were gone, having this close to me made me feel like a part of you was still with me." The boy reddened.

He held out his hand once more with the one earring in it. Marinette hesitated.

"If you don't want to become Ladybug that's fine!" Adrien saidquickly. "I'm not asking you to do anything."

"I… I'm not sure. I really wouldn't be much help… but I…" She reached for the piece of jewelry. As their hands met, the earrings touched each other. There was a bright red flash and a red and black spotted, slightly disoriented kwami appeared.

"Tikki?" Marinette said. "Tikki!" She cried joyously.

"Marinette!" The familiar high pitched voice exclaimed as the kwami flew towards the raven haired girl, nestling between her cheek and neck.

Marinette let go of Chat's hand and the miraculous in order to pet her long lost kwami and friend.

"I was so worried for you Marinette! After Hawkmoth separated the earrings the transformation couldn't hold and I was sent back to slumber! Are you okay? What happened?" Tikki said breathlessly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Marinette sniffled.

"Then why are you crying? What's wrong?" Tikki asked after noticing small droplets at the corner of Marinette's eyes.

"Because I'm so happy!" Marinette laughed.

Adrien felt the breath get sucked out of him. It wasn't one of those hesitant laughs, those awkward giggles or an unsure chuckle. It was a free, burdenless, purely happy laughter and it reminded Adrien why he loved his lady so much. He turned a dark cherry red and looked away. He wouldn't be able to control himself if this continued.

"You okay kid?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah… just…" He tried but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Give her the earrings, go home and take a shower." Plagg smirked.

"Plagg!" Adrien snapped.

"Adrien? Are you alright?" Marinette asked, still petting Tikki.

"Huh, noimokaycompletelyfine…" Adrien inwardly groaned. Why was his mouth not working? "Anywayherearetheearringsclawsoutgoodbye." With that jumbled up sentence, Adrien grabbed her hand, put the earrings in them, transformed and dashed off of the roof like a… scaredy cat… (The authoress is sorry but she had to)

"That was strange…" Marinette muttered.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of how you react around him." Tikki said coyly.

"Actually, most of that's in the past," Marinette looked at the ladybug earrings, "It's been a year and we have a lot to catch up on."

"Well, we better do that at your house instead of on this rooftop." Tikki replied.

"My house! Ugh my parents are going to kill me!" Marinette slapped her forehead.

"Well then you better transform and get going." Tikki told her.

Cautiously, Marinette took out her regular studs and donned her Miraculous. It felt… strangely good, like being welcomed home. Marinette still wasn't sure whether she'd become Ladybug again but right now, her only option to get off this roof was to transform.

"Tikki… spots on."

(Line break)

When Adrien landed in his room and de-transformed, the reality of the whole night finally set in. It was strange; earlier he had been so focused on the moment, the actually events and what was going on hadn't really entered his head. Once they did, his heart filled with every happy emotion he could think of and he yelled. Plagg, who was heading for the camembert supply was startled and covered his ears.

"She's alive!" Adrien exclaimed, the smile he wore threatening to split his face in two.

"Yes, she's alive and I'm hungry and tired so keep it to yourself!" Plagg complained.

"But she's alive!" He repeated on cloud nine.

The excited teen began running around his room, leaping over obstacles and doing other crazy parkour moves. He felt a new energy burst through his system and he couldn't sit still.

"I'm almost wishing you were still emo." Plagg muttered.

"Wait!" Adrien said stopping abruptly. "She's Marinette."

"And the sky is blue, unicorns are stupid, and I'm still hungry and tired!" Plagg snapped.

"Ladybug is Marinette! Ladybug is my classmate and she's also cute Marinette!" Adrien began jumping up and down.

"Why do I always get stuck with the love sick ones?" Plagg moaned.

He munched on his precious cheese, his only source of comfort when his chosen went crazy. Adrien continued bouncing off the walls, literally. The whole episode might have been amusing to the cat kwami if he wasn't so tired.

"But then," Adrien paused his celebrating once more, "I… I kissed Marinette… I kissed Ladybug… HOLY * I FREAKEN KISSED--"Adrien promptly fainted.

Plagg sighed contentedly. "Silence at last."

\--Epilogue--

A week later…

Marinette was accosted by Alya when she arrived at school. Alya came running to her in front of the school steps and grabbed onto Marinette's shoulders. The startled girl yelped and nearly fell over. Thankfully, Alya helped steady her at the last second.

"Girl! You would not believe what happened last night!" Alya squealed.

"What? What? Wha—"Marinette said trying to get the excited Alya off of her.

"This!" Alya exclaimed before shoving a phone in her face.

It was a rather dark grainy video. It appeared to be a couple who were videoing for fun on their balcony. Then, from behind them, she saw the hazy silhouette of Chat skim across the rooftops of the buildings. The girl in the video said, "Look its Cha-- Oh my gosh! Look!" The girl screamed.

The camera wildly turned and in the very corner of the screen, the red and black polka dotted suit of Ladybug could be seen, disappearing into the night.

"See!" Alya said excitedly. "It's Ladybug! I told you she wasn't dead! There was no body found and she was just waiting to come back! I told you!"

Marinette laughed a little nervously. "Yeah, that was definitely her."

"I showed this to Nino and his jaw is still on the floor." Alya joked.

Marinette sniggered. Alya put her phone in her pocket and watched. She gave herself a mental pat on the back. Marinette was finally starting to act like her old self and it was all thanks to--

"Marinette!" Adrien called from sidewalk.

Marinette ran to the blonde and they embraced like the overly cute couple they were. Alya stopped mind patting herself on the back. So she hadn't done it all by herself. She wasn't miffed…

The couple ended the hug and locked hands. Alya sighed. They were really adorable though.

"We did well," Nino said, appearing beside his girlfriend.

"Yeah… think about it. Ladybug is alive and with Chat Noir again, Marinette and Adrien look happier than they've been since… a year and Adrienette is finally, finally, FINALLY, a reality." Alya answered.

"Not that we caused all of that." Nino grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they began walking into the school.

"Yeah, not like it at all." Alya replied.

Oh how little they knew…

A.N.

An update to everyone!

I wrote this to get my inspiration up and going for Good Luck. I know it's cheesy and very, "because the plot said so," but I just wanted to have fun writing this.

I'm working on the next chapter for Good Luck and I wish I could tell you when I'm getting it up but I'm taking my SAT very soon so, I don't know. Anyway, thanks to everyone for sticking with me! I know it's hard when your author doesn't update in what seems like ages. Sorry!


End file.
